1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible trailer assembly and more particularly pertains to a convertible trailer assembly having two different hitching arrangements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailers is known in the prior art. More specifically, trailers designed for use behind vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar expected and obvious structural configurations, not withstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,155 to Galloway discloses a trailer for a two wheeled vehicle. The trailer includes a first and a second arm designed for attachment to a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,034 to Scott discloses a trailer attachment for a two-wheeled vehicle. The trailer has a single pivoting training wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,280 discloses a hitch and suspension for one-wheel cycle trailers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,113 to Albitre discloses a lightweight trailer for towing behind a bicycle. The forward end of the trailer includes a hitch assembly for coupling the forward end of an upstanding seat supporting shank of an associated bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,467 to Koster discloses a device which is securable to a vehicle with a single rear wheel. The device comprises a cart and includes an attachment device for securing the cart to the vehicle.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,252 to Martens discloses a lower center of gravity trailer. The trailer is adapted to carry extremely heavy loads.
While these trailers fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a trailer which enables an operator to selectively employ one of two hitching arrangements. Furthermore, the aforementioned patents do not describe a trailer which has wheels that can operate in one of two modes, depending upon the hitching arrangement employed.
In this respect, the convertible trailer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for enabling the operator to use a trailer in one of two hitching modes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved convertible trailer assembly which can be employed in either of two configurations and in either of two modes.